Twisting You
by keepcalmandrawr
Summary: Willow Darling Edwards, daughter of Jane Darling, always dreamed of hearing that one knock on her window by Peter Pan. One night, she did receive that knock but it wasn't from who she thought Peter Pan was. Peter was not the boy people always thought he was and Willow was determined to changed that.
1. Chapter 1

_All children grow up except one…_

Those were the words young Willow Edwards grew up with. The tales of her grandmother, Wendy, and mother, Jane, herself were often told during bedtime. She heard wonderful tales as a child but the stories of Peter Pan has always captured her attention. Every night, after Willow's bedtime story, Jane always left the window open as a habit.

"Mama, why do you leave the windows open?" asked young Willow after her bedtime story was told. Tonight was the story of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, Willow's favourite.

"My dear, it's just a little habit I like to do." Jane sighed looking up at the sky, spotting the second star to the right. It twinkled and sent memories of her visit to Neverland running through her mind again. "Would you like it closed?" she asked looking away from the windows and into her daughter's deep blue eyes.

"No Mama, it's all right. It's quite warm anyways." Willow said as she lay down on her bed. "Could you tuck me in?". Jane smiled and left the window, gently and slowly, she pulled the covers onto Willow and kissed Willow's forehead, ruffling her hazel brown hair.

"Goodnight Willow." she murmured and switched off the lights. She slowly shut the door and walked towards her room.

"Has anyone told you how much you looked like Wendy?" That voice startled Jane and she turned around quickly, almost knocking over a vase. It was Peter but he seemed to have changed. A little taller, older perhaps, his arms looked stronger yet he still looked like the boy she travelled with to Neverland.

"My Peter, you startled me." Jane flushed tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Missed me? Or have I been in your mind after all those years?" he teased and Jane rolled her eyes.

"You still are that cheeky, charismatic boy after years. But my, you've changed." Jane said as she eyed him up and down. Peter shrugged and sat crossed legged mid air.

"Grew up a little. Neverland has changed. You grow up but stop only at sixteen." Peter said. "I've got an idea! Why don't you come back to Neverland and be the boys mother?" he exclaimed, proud of his idea. Now it was Jane's turn to shrug.

"I can't Peter." she said softly and Peter fell down onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Why not?" he asked getting up. Jane sighed and sat down on a chair.

"I'm already a mother. I have a daughter, Willow." Jane said rubbing her forehead. Peter noticed she was rather distant in his visit back. Peter said nothing and rose up.

"Wait, you'll come back for Willow right? She needs it, every child deserves an adventure." asked Jane grabbing his wrist. Peter gave a small smile and said, "Of course.". Those were the last words of Peter Pan uttered to Jane before he left. He took a peep into Wendy's room. She was sitting in a rickety chair knitting and chuckling softly to herself. Wendy was no longer that young and beautiful women he saw when he brought back Jane. She looked old and frail in her baby blue nightgown. Her hair was no longer the light brown he remembered, it was white with a few brown strands here and there. She grew up and grew old. Peter sighed and flew out of Kensington Gardens and back to Neverland.

Years passed and Willow slowly grew up into young but sensible girl. She wasn't like her mother as a child, cynical and practical, but she was just like her late grandmother, a vivid imagination and enjoyed telling stories to her younger brother, Charles and baby sister, Alice. On the eve of her tenth birthday, while she was telling stories to Charles, she heard the window open and a little twinkling sound. She looked out but there was no one. But there was someone. It was Peter. He came back for her. Looking into her window, he saw that Jane really did nurture a beautiful young ten year old. Almost by accident, a breeze came and lightly pushed Peter into the window of her room, opening it. Scared of her reaction he quickly took off back to Neverland.

"How strange Charles. Did you see anyone?" she asked the young six year old Charles. Charles mumbled something about the wind and Willow continued her story just like always. Her mother always said that Peter Pan would come one day and knock on her window to take her on a visit to Neverland, but it never happened. Slowly, as Willow began to grew older, she longed for that one knock on her window. But she never did get that knock until…

~_Neverland_~

Peter had grown after the surprise visit to Jane. He remembered those blue eyes and hazel brown hair that never seem to have aged. She did, grew up to be a beautiful women just like her mother, Wendy. How Peter longed to have visited Wendy when he arrived in Kensington Gardens. It has already been six years since his visit to Jane and her daughter Willow, must've been grown up. He had never told anyone about his secret visit to Willow on the eve of her tenth birthday. Why didn't he stay? What was he so afraid of? But that secret visit changed him. He was no longer that charismatic, playful and funny boy people told stories of. He had changed. He took up an art of learning magic, dark magic, and somehow, he has became the villain everybody feared in fairytales. He had also grown up a little as well, to a young, devilish sixteen year old adolescent boy. The shadow Wendy had sewn on him was cut off, letting it fly freely. By learning magic, the Lost Boys also followed Peter's footsteps but they never practiced magic. Everything to Peter was just a mere game and everyone was just parts of a game.

Hook wasn't how people portrayed him in stories, that must've been his older brother, James, which was killed by Peter himself after a swordfight at the Jolly Roger. Hook indeed, just like Peter. A seventeen year old swashbuckling pirate who led the Jolly Roger. He was not like his brother, in fact, he was rather cheeky and charismatic. Although he was never like his brother, he rather keep his distance from Pan and tried to get out of every possible encounter with Pan.

"Slightly!" Peter called from the campfire one of the boys helped set up. Slightly walked over to Peter, ruffling his messy blonde hair. Slightly was the oldest of all the boys, seventeen years and better known as Felix. Claiming his spot as the Lost Boys leader, he led the boys whilst Peter was away

"Yes?" Felix asked, toying with the ends of his hood. Peter beckoned Felix to come closer and whispered into his ear.

"Use the shadow. Go to Kensington Gardens and take the girl whom they call Willow Darling." Peter whispered and Felix looked surprised.

"Jane Darling or now Edwards, has a daughter?" Felix asked. Peter nodded.

"She has already three children, Willow, Charles and Alice." Peter said softly and sent Felix off to find the shadow.

~_Kensington Gardens_~

"Mother! Come in here! The knock! It finally happened!" exclaimed Willow. Now all grown up as a sixteen year old girl, she still was a child at heart, telling stories to her younger siblings without fail every night. Hearing her daughter, Jane quickly rushed on her robe, tying her belt at the waist tightly. From rumours she heard, many told twisted the tale of Peter Pan; no matter how she refused to believe them, she still had that feeling that Peter may be not all he seemed years ago.

"Come with me to Neverland." Jane heard a voice say from her daughter's room. This wasn't the voice of Peter Pan. It was his shadow. Allured by its voice, Willow let the shadow lift her hand up slowly and led her slowly out into the window. Jane burst in right before the shadow took off, managing to see her daughter in her pale blue sweater over her nightgown standing at the window.

"Willow!" Jane cried out the window. Willow turned to face her mother snapping out of her trance.

"Mother!" Willow shouted back and her mother tried to take in all her daughter's last words before she broke down into a stream of tears. Willow saw a blurry figure of her father bursting into the room before collapsing down together with Jane and her siblings as well. Fighting back tears, she tried prying her eyes away from her family but she couldn't. All those years, she wanted that one knock that could give her the adventure of a lifetime but it never seemed to be what she always thought it would be.

"What do you want with me?" she choked out, still holding on to the shadow. The shadow didn't answer but instead it flew faster. She soon fell asleep holding on to the shadow.

The shadow looked down and saw its captive asleep and flew even quicker, hoping to please Pan. It soon arrived at Neverland.

'_The whole island is a bloody trap._'

Neverland was not as it seems long ago. It was dark and more foliage. Poisonous plants soon grew uncontrollably in Neverland. It has became the place children visit in their nightmares, not dreams anymore. Pixie dust in Neverland was scarce and fairies have left. Tinkerbell on the other hand, was no longer Peter's right hand fairy. After being exiled by the Fairy Queen to Neverland for helping Peter, she left Pixie Hollow and lived in Neverland alone in her abode. She was no longer a bright green fairy anymore, she became human sized and her clothes were torn and no longer had their bright green glow anymore.

Once the shadow approached the camp, it threw Willow onto the camp floor. She landed with a loud thump which alerted the boys and Peter.

"Careful with her!" Peter shouted and picked Willow up slowly placing her on a log.

"What are we doing with her?" Felix asked. "I thought we stopped getting children from London four years ago.". Peter shrugged and stayed quiet.

"She's special." Peter said softly and Felix scoffed.

"That's what you said years ago and we brought in Wendy Darling! Who knows how old is she now." Felix said.

"Wendy Darling is dead." he said bitterly. When he visited Willow secretly four years ago, he tried looking for Wendy but she was not there anymore. He saw the photos of her and her family and bit back tears. He decided to look for John and Michael and found them in the countryside living together. John still had his black, rounded glasses but his hair was a nice salt and pepper colour. Michael on the other hand, got married and was looked in his late sixties. Peter smiled at the memories of them leading the Lost Boys for a day and flew back to Neverland smiling and reminiscing memories.

"What happened to her?" Felix asked snapping Peter out of his thoughts.

"She passed away of old age." Peter whispered and wiped away a stray tear that has fallen. He then jumped up, happy but not a good happy and whistled for the boys.

"Come on boys! Let's play a game!" Peter shouted and the boys cheered.

**Hello readers! This is my second story and I'm really excited about it :D Don't worry, I will still be continuing my other story, Forbidden Love, check it out! So yeah. ILSM GAIS ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Never grow up…_

The Lost Boys whooped and cheered when they found out they were playing a game. Peter's games were never fun for his captives but to the Lost Boys and himself, it was the most fun they'll ever have. The whole Neverland was a game.

"C'mon boys! This game is a new one." Peter said, grinning and the boys sat around the fire eagerly waiting for Peter to explain the game.

"It's simple. We let Willow escape." Peter said looking at Felix. There were groans and shouts of protest but Peter silenced them.

"It's not a simple as it is boys, remember, nobody gets off this island without my permission." Peter said. "Now then, let's put dear Willow in that cage." Peter commanded and waved his hand, creating a cage. Peter picked Willow up carefully and slowly placed her in her cage. Taking one look at her soiled and torn nightgown, Peter still had the heart to conjure up a new nightgown, sweater and shoes.

"No, this is just game. Just a game." Peter muttered softly to himself. He knelt down and shut the cage door, leaving it ajar a little, for the game. Peter smirked evilly to himself.

"Let the games begin." Peter said and flew towards the boys.

"Boys, let's do a little hiding and let Willow do the seeking. Let's go!" Peter shouted to the boys and they cheered before running off into the forests of Neverland.

_~Kensington Gardens~_

"Mother, can I go to Neverland as well?" eight year old Charles asked Jane. Jane has been crying ever since the shadow took away her oldest daughter, Willow. Jane sniffed up her tears and tried to put on a stern face.

"No honey." Jane said firmly and Charles pouted. "What ever you do, do not open your window. From now on, we keep the windows shut and no more stories of Peter Pan." Jane finished and Charles crawled up onto Jane's lap and curled up into a ball.

"Why mother?" Charles asked snuggling up to her. Jane sighed and kissed her son's forehead.

"Peter Pan, isn't what he seems anymore. He took away Willow and pretty soon, he might take you away." Jane said as she placed a blanket onto Charles. Charles tried mumbling something but he fell asleep. Jane carried Charles towards his bed in the nursery where his sleeping four year old sister, Alice, was sleeping in. Jane tucked Charles into his bed, removing the toy swords and ships on his bed. Kissing both their foreheads, Jane switched off the lights and exited the nursery and retreated to hers. She sat on the edge of her bed with one hand on her forehead. 'What ever had changed Peter?' she thought. Her husband, James, came into the room and sat down next to her, pulling Jane closer to him. He kissed her forehead and she cried again.

"Honey, she will return. I know it." James said softly into her hair. Jane knew that but how could she believe in the new Peter?

"I don't know James." Jane said sniffing. "I just don't know if our daughter would return. We can't even get a chance to find her. The police would think we were out of our minds if we came up to them saying our daughter was taken away by a shadow of a boy to Neverland." Jane said a little louder. James said nothing but pulled her tighter.

"A day without hope in Neverland is a day closer to becoming a Lost Boy." Jane said quietly hugging a pillow. James looked shocked. When Willow was young, he'd often sit with Jane to tell Willow bedtime stories. But as she grew older, he had less time to spent with her due to his job, but never had Jane mentioned anything about becoming a Lost Boy.

"All those years of telling Willow's stories, how come you never mentioned about being a Lost Boy?" James asked carefully. Jane shook her head.

"Well, I was given the opportunity to be a Lost Girl because I couldn't fly." Jane chuckled softly at the memory of her and the Lost Boys. "They helped me become a Lost Girl and I returned back home here, but now, I hear the twisted tales of becoming a Lost Boy."

James still confused pressed his wife on for more details. Jane didn't want to answer her husband as she didn't know how Peter got his boys.

"I don't know. All I know or heard was that he uses a pipe, a panpipe, enchanted only to be heard by boys who felt unloved." Jane said, lying down on James's shoulder. Tears dripped down onto James shoulder but he didn't flinch.

"Jane darling, what ever that happens, we will find Willow and bring her back." James said, ruffling Jane's hair.

"Yes, we will." Jane whispered and kicked off her slippers and switched off the lights.

~Neverland~

Willow's POV

I got up, finding myself in a cage. I took a look around my surroundings. Dark foliage, campfire, weapons, this was definitely not my bedroom. I couldn't recall what had happened or how I was brought here. Suddenly, I remembered my mother, Jane Darling, and I finally knew where I was. Neverland.

"Mother!" I called out, but there was no response. I touched the cage door and it swung open. 'Whoever who decided to keep me in a cage wasn't doing a very good job.' My mother had told me I would experience the adventure of a lifetime in Neverland and it was the place children visited in their dreams. I found a nightgown, sweater and shoes folded neatly in the corner of the cage. I took one look of my clothing and slowly changed out of it as it was torn and soiled. Slipping on the shoes, which was a perfect fit, I crawled out, breathing in the Neverland air. I did not like one look of this camp and decided to run as it was left unguarded. I took on my heels and ran. I never ran this quick before in my life, sweat was dripping, my pulse increasing and adrenaline pumping through my veins. I ran through the forests, pushing past trees, vines, twigs. Strange enough, there were no animals in here. I decided to slow down but push on running. I heard waves splashing and I decided to run towards it. I felt as if someone was watching me but I toss that thought aside. I soon saw a port with a large ship. I barely made out the words painted on the ship. As I ran towards it, I felt some plant of sort, slice through my clothes. I winced and held my side as I ran towards that ship. I climbed up the steps of the ship and heard some shouts around me. My vision was blurry, and I passed out, due to exhaustion.

Peter and the boys were not enjoying their game. Peter returned to the campsite, infuriated, because his plan didn't work. Peter called the Lost Boys to order, but someone was missing.

"Felix! Where are you!?" Peter shouted but no response. Peter smiled to himself. Felix must've tracked Willow down.

~Jolly Roger~

"Aye Cap'n, we found this girl, she's unconscious." Mr Smee said to Hook. At seventeen years of age, he was one of the best pirates alongside to his brother. Hook knelt down, using his hook, he pushed away some stray ends off Willow's face. Willow mumbled something but she didn't wake up. Hook took a good look at her face and jumped back scared.

"What's wrong Cap'n?" Mr Smee asked petrified Hook. Hook had never felt this scared before, this was his first.

"This is one of Pan's captives. It's not wise to keep her here." Hook said slowly.

"But Cap'n, we can't leave her to die here." Mr Smee pointed out, jabbing a finger at the long gash on Willow's side. He bent down, to get a better view and gasped.

"Aye, we can't leave her but I can't heal her. This is Nightshade, only Pan knows how to heal her." Hook said and eyed her. "We'll keep her here for a while and try to tend the wound. On the other hand, Smee!" Hook called out. Mr Smee came running up to Hook.

"Yes Cap'n?" Mr Smee asked.

"Get me the box from the lower cabin." Hook said picking Willow up carefully, trying not to poke her with his hook. "I'll be in my cabin." Hook said pointing at his cabin.

"But sire, what about Pan?" Mr Smee asked shuddering at Peter's name.

"He'll come." Hook shrugged and walked to his cabin.

~Camp/Hangman Tree~

"Felix!" Peter called out happily when he saw Felix running into the campsite. Felix on the other hand, did not look happy but looked upset and stressed.

"I know that look, what happened?" Peter said looking Felix in the eye.

"Willow.." Felix panted. "Ran towards Hook's ship." Felix said. Peter got up and flew as fast as he can to the Jolly Roger.

~Jolly Roger~

Hook lay Willow on his bed and took a look at her gash. Nightshade was deadly and only can be cured by some special water only Peter knows. Mr Smee had already brought the box and Hook opened it, emptying it contents on the bed. He picked up a bottle and poured it into a small, steel bowl. His hand shook as he poured it. Suddenly, he heard his crew shouting on deck and Mr Smee bounded into his cabin.

"We have a problem. Pan's here." Mr Smee said. Hook got up and sighed.

"Alone?" Hook asked. Mr Smee nodded. "Alone." he confirmed. Hook threw on his black leather coat over his leather vest and wine red shirt. He unsheathed his sword and walked out with confidence. He saw his crew surrounding Peter and Peter was taunting them.

"Hook! It's been a long time!" Peter shouted happily. "How's your dear brother?" Peter taunted and Hook cringed. Although his brother was arrogant and cruel, he was still his brother and still loved him as family.

"Nevermind that Peter!" Hook shouted back. Back in Hook's cabin, Willow was awoken by the noise outside. She slid off the bed and groaned. 'What happened?' she thought and groaned. She felt a searing pain on her side and clutched it tightly. Willow got up and headed outside where she saw Peter and some guy with a hook shouting at each other. Peter noticed her and flew down.

"She's injured Peter." Hook said pointing at Willow. "She's been scratched and poisoned by Nightshade." Peter eyes scanned Willow and saw her clutching her side.

"What happened?" Peter asked softly. Peter was scared. This is not how his game should've ended.' Wait, how could this be my fault?' he thought, crushing any care and attention he had for Willow.

"I ran and scratched myself." Willow shrugged but she felt her head spinning. This was an effect of Nightshade. Peter lifted her hand and saw the gash. It was dangerous. A gash that long and done by Nightshade, Willow had barely a week left to live. Willow felt everything blurry and she fell backwards and Peter caught her.

"Uh, let's go to the camp site." Peter said and he carried her. He flew off before giving Hook a glare and Hook just shrugged.

**HELLO :) No A/N today but really DO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, FORBIDDEN LOVE!**

**BTW, if you are a Wattpad user, check out my story on it, NEVERLAND HIGH by keepcalmandrawr**

**P.S: Check out my tumblr both me and my friend own: .com**

**OK THAT'S ALL, ILYSM GAIS 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello gais :D No A/N down there cause I'm awesome :P So back to what I was going to say, I may update a little slow because school's almost starting and my inspiration for these stories are from tumblr posts. Few of the blogs I followed make their own fanfiction and I find gifs and photos that spark my inspiration. Also, a little character resemblance to Once's Peter Pan. So this is basically how my story flows, tumblr inspiration. Kay(See what I did there Robbie fans? If there are any), I love you gais, MUACKS. 3**

_~Kensington Gardens~_

"Wake up Jane, it's past noon." James said to Jane as he lightly shook her body. Her other two children, Charles and Alice, were waiting in their nursery room, unaware of their older sister's disappearance. A small whimper escaped Jane's lips as she got up slowly, hair in a mess. Jane had a rather horrible dream in her sleep.

"James," Jane whispered into James's ear to make sure the young ones don't know what's happening. "Did you lock the windows last night?". James shook his head.

"I don't think so, it was rather warm in the room." James said and Jane scrambled up.

"Peter Pan! He could have took Charles or Alice away!" Jane nearly shouted, scared of her children's well being. She rushed to the nursery and found nothing out of the ordinary. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned her back and turned the knob.

"Scared of me already?" teased a familiar voice. Jane flinched and turn, her back facing the door.

"What have you done to Willow?" Jane growled and Peter laughed.

"Nothing actually. Yet. She's special."

"She's sixteen, six years older when you took me. Why?" Jane asked.

"Like I said, she was special."

"Give her back to me." Jane demanded as she walked towards him.

"Not so fast," Peter said and he disappeared and appear by Jane's side. "She's a very important part in Neverland. I don't suppose you've heard the stories about me have you?" he whispered and Jane took a step back.

"Please." Jane pleaded but Peter remained still.

"I have to go." Peter said lamely and he flew towards the window. "Bye Jane." Peter smirked and flew off.

"No! Wait! Come back!" Jane shouted out her window but he was gone. Tears streamed down her face as she sat at the window seat in the nursery. James burst into the door to find his wife sobbing uncontrollably at the window.

"Jane, what happened? I heard voices and I came in." James said hugging his wife's shoulders. Jane said nothing and soon, Charles and Alice bounded in happily.

"Mother! We have a visitor! It's Uncle Danny!" Alice said happily and jumped onto her mother's lap. "Mother, what's wrong?" Alice asked, noticing her mother's puffy eyes and stained face.

"Nothing dear, just some dust from outside." Jane said and she saw a small speck of dirty blonde hair at the door. It was her brother, Danny.

"Jane! It's been years since I saw you!" Danny said hugging his sister. Jane hugged him back but she said nothing. "Where's Willow?" he asked and Jane led him to her room.

"Willow.." Jane choked. "She's was taken to Neverland." Jane said and Danny's eyes lit up.

"Sister that's wonderful!" Danny said but Jane glared at him.

"No it's not. It has been a night and she hasn't returned! Haven't you heard the newer stories of Peter Pan!?" Jane snapped but she looked away. "I'm sorry, I'm just so worried about Willow."

"I'm sorry Jane. It's a bad time, I should go." Danny shrugged and he stepped up but Jane pulled him.

"Don't! It's alright, stay for dinner as well!" Jane forced a smile. Danny smiled back and they went back to the nursery.

_~Neverland~_

Willow's POV

All I remembered was a ship and something about shade. My eyes fluttered open to find myself in a room, with throws and fur. I got up and grimaced. There was a pain on my side and I held it.

"Don't move."

I looked to my side and saw a boy with messy blonde hair and a scar on his left cheek just below his eye.

"Peter's coming back." he said and he pulled his hood off.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly, the pain increasing.

"I'm Slightly, or Felix." he said. I nodded and lay my head back down on the pillow, looking around. "You're in Pan's room." Felix said after a while.

"What?"

Felix shrugged. "It's rare that Peter let's anyone in his room."

I didn't answer but I sensed a hint of annoyance and sarcasm dripping in his voice. I took a peek at my side, it was not blood, but something else. I reached down to touch it but Felix slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch it. It's Nightshade. A very deadly poison." Felix said and he pushed my hand away. I heard the door burst open and there was Peter, or I would say, my kidnapper.

"Where's the water?" Felix asked and Peter shook his head, looking worried.

"The waterfall. There's no more water in there." Peter replied and he sat down in a chair.

"Your magic?"

"It would just harm her."

"But you can try." Felix said but it came of as an order.

"I can't."

"Just try." Peter sighed and he sat next to Willow who heard their whole conversation.

"Don't touch me!" Willow said and she tried to move away. Peter just waved his hand over her and she fell back.

"Felix. What..what just happened?" Peter stammered as he looked at Willow's limp body.

"I.. I don't know."

_~Jolly Roger~_

"What do you want now Peter?" Hook asked Peter, annoyed that he has returned back to his ship especially with that girl and his little group of lost boys.

"We need your help." Peter choked out. Never in his life would he imagined running of to those, 'pirates' for help. He even shuddered at the thought of pirates. Hook raised an eyebrow and laughed. The crew laughed along their captain nervously.

"Help? Help? I thought you had magic?" Hook said, still laughing. Peter scowled at him and appeared in front of Hook's face.

"Listen, the waterfall. What have you done to it?" Peter demanded. Hook looked confused.

"I have no idea about a waterfall." Hook said truthfully but a few members of his crew shuffled nervously. Peter noticed that and smirked evilly.

"My mistake. What have your CREW done to it?" Peter said and the members began sweating.

"My men have nothing to do with your waterfall." Hook said confidently looking Peter in the eye. Peter knew he didn't know anything about his crew and flew towards the ship's edge. He pulled his pipe out and grinned at Hook. Hook knew what was he was going to do and tried to stop.

"Not the mermaids!" Hook shouted but Peter had already summoned one. The mermaids were devious creatures. They looked beautiful but up close, they were evil and vain. Peter whispered something to the mermaid and the mermaid's lips curled into an evil smile. It pointed at three crew members and jumped back into the sea. Hook breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the three members.

"Well well, the mermaids never lie." Peter taunted and looked at the three crew members and flexed his fingers and cracked his knuckles. A warning sign that he was going to rip either your shadow or heart out.

"Alright!" one of the members called out.

"We accidentally dropped some plant in it and the water was gone!" the other one said and Peter got angry.

"What!?" Peter shouted at the three members and they winced. Peter took a deep breath and flexed his fingers again. The members shut their eyes expecting Peter to do something to them but he didn't.

"Hook. We need you to take your ship to the Dark Forest." Peter said.

"No way I'm going back to that bloody forest!" Hook protested. Peter pulled him down and whispered into his ear.

"I'll make a deal," Peter whispered and Hook fell silent. Peter never made deals unless he had the advantage in the deal, but there was nothing Peter had over Hook. "Take me to the Dark Forest and I might grant you passage off this island."

"And if I don't?"

"It's all up to you." Peter said and he walked away. "So?" Hook bit his lower lip. He really wanted to get off this wretched island but knowing Pan, there will always be some catch he never included in his deals.

"Deal." Hook said and realised what he has done.

"Good." Peter said. "Now to the Dark Forest pirate."

_~Kensington Gardens~_

Jane and her family sat at the dinner table eating their dinner in silence. Alice was picking at her food and Jane broke the silence.

"Stop playing with your food Alice." Jane said sternly.

"Sorry mother." Alice said and she began eating. Jane sighed. This was their first dinner without Willow.

"Mother, where's Willow?" Alice asked with her mouth full of food. James and Danny shuffled uncomfortably in their seats. Jane opened her mouth but James beat her to it.

"Willow is staying with your granduncles, John and Michael." James lied and Charles looked confused as he knew where Willow was.

"But when did she went?" Alice asked back.

"She went last night when you were asleep." James replied and Charles kept quiet throughout the entire meal.

Once dinner was over, Danny stood up and hugged Jane.

"Thank you dear sister for the meal." Danny said hugging Jane tightly. "I wish you luck to find Willow." Danny whispered. Jane pulled away, tears pricking her eyes.

"The pleasure's all mine. I love you Danny." Jane said, kissing her brother on his cheek.

"I love you too Jane." Danny whispered and pulled away.

"Thank you James for having me." Danny shook James hand.

"Your welcome. Visit us soon alright?" James patted Danny on the back.

"Goodnight!" Charles and Alice said sleepily as they climbed upstairs.

_~Somewhere in Neverland~_

"What's taking so long pirate?" Peter demanded pacing up and down the ship.

"Calm down boy," Hook taunted. Peter hated it when Hook called him that, he was just a year older! "We're almost there."

Willow, which has been lying in Hook's cabin since Peter and the Lost Boys got to the ship. Peter carried her here and left Felix to care for her. Time has passed and she still hasn't woken up.

"Peter, I think we may have a problem." Felix whispered to Peter.

"What could go wrong?" Peter asked annoyed that he hasn't arrived at the forest yet.

"The girl. The Nightshade is almost at her heart already. If we don't save her, she'll die."

Peter said nothing. He had to stop the feelings and emotions coming in.

_That's what will make you weak. Your emotions._

"We're here!" Hook called out with a hint of fear in his voice. The Dark Forest wasn't a place anyone would like to visit. Peter flew up and went into the forest searching for that waterfall.

He flew quickly, carefully avoiding the deadly Nightshade plants that were dripping with poison. The weather in the Dark Forest was sticky, humid but at the same time, freezing. Peter ignored the continuous weather changes and looked around for the waterfall. He soon heard water sounds and followed it, to find himself at the waterfall that has magical properties, just like the one of the island. He smiled to himself and pulled out a small bottle, tightening its cap to secure its contents. He plucked a few leaves as well before flying back to the Jolly Roger.

_~Back in the Jolly Roger~_

"This girl, who is she?" Hook asked Felix softly.

"Pan's says she's special. She's sixteen, the oldest of all the children we brought to Neverland." Felix replied, watching Willow intently. Hook took a seat next to Felix and looked at Willow. Her mixture of brown with bits of blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and stopped just below her chest area. Her lips were full and red, just like her cheeks. Her hair was wispy, resembling the willow tree. When Felix wasn't looking, Hook pushed a stray end of her hair away from her face and found himself smiling to himself. That small movement accidentally woke Willow up.

"Who.. who are you and what am I doing back in this place?" Willow asked pointing at Hook. Her eyes were crystal blue with hints of green. Hook found himself gazing into her eyes, completely ignoring his surroundings.

"He's Hook. Captain of this ship." Felix said elbowing Hook in the ribs.

"Ouch, Hook dearie." Hook said flashing a smile. Willow sat unimpressed and stuck her hand out.

"Willow Darling Edwards." Willow said curtly shaking his hand. Hook shook her hand slowly, lightly gripping her small hand. Peter came into the room, panting.

"Lie down." Peter commanded and Willow did as she was told.

"Someone's a little grumpy." she muttered softly and Hook heard it, chuckling a little. Peter slowly poured the water into a small cup and tipped it on her side. Willow bit her lip to stop herself from screaming at the pain she was enduring. Soon enough, it lessen and she rolled back up.

"Thank you." she muttered softly and she sat upright. "So when can I go home?"

"Not now." Peter said to Willow and he put her under a sleeping spell. "Not ever." Peter said, his lips curling into an evil smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh the cleverness of me_

"Will that sleeping spell wear off?" Felix asked Peter, a little worried, as he picked up Willow gently placing her in the cage.

"Why do you care about it?" Peter questioned, waving his hand over the cage to make sure Willow doesn't escape.

"Never mind." Felix shrugged and he went back to the campfire.

Peter looked confused and whistled to the boys.

"Boys, lift this cage." Peter called and the boys did as they were told, not wanting to disobey his orders. Three of the boys lifted it up, waiting for Pan's orders.

"Wait. No, keep it down." Peter said quickly before flying off.

_~Jolly Roger~_

"Mr Smee!" Hook shouted. Mr Smee came bounding in carrying a bucket of scraps.

"Yes Cap'n?" Mr Smee asked and Hook held his nose.

"Ugh, take that thing out first then come back." Hook replied, scrunching his nose.

"Aye sir!" Mr Smee said and he walked out the room. Hook breathed out and lean back in his chair rubbing his forehead. That girl. Pan's captive. His encounter with her just kept replaying in his mind. Hook heard shouts and yells from the crew and smiled to himself. Finally he can get off this wretched island.

_He's just a boy._

"Pan! I see you're here for your end of the bargain?" Hook said sweetly. Peter rolled his eyes and guided Hook back to his cabin. Hook offered him a seat and poured rum into two cups.

"Rum?" Hook asked, handing Peter a cup.

"No thanks. I don't drink." Peter said quickly, pushing the cup away.

"So, the deal."

"I can't let you off the island."

"What!" Hook yelled slamming his cup on the table causing its contents to splash out. "We had a deal!"

"And deals can be broken." Peter said.

"A deal is a deal, you let me off the island!"

"Ah ah ah, not yet. Remembered what happened to people who leave the island without my permission?" Peter mocked and Hook was furious.

"I knew you never held up your part in the deal." Hook retorted.

"I saw the way you look at Willow." Peter said out of context.

"What?" Hook laughed. "That girl?"

"Yes. And you better stay away from her."

"Why? Afraid of me hurting your wuved one?" Hook taunted.

"Quiet pirate! I'm here to warn you. Stay away from Willow. She's mine." Peter growled. And with that he walked out the room, slamming the door before flying back to Hangman's tree.

_~Hangman's tree/ Camp~_

Willow's POV

I woke up in yet another cage. I crossed my fingers hoping it would be unlocked just like the other one I was put into. I shook the cage but quickly pulled back, feeling a sharp sensation tingling on my fingertips, it felt like a burst of electricity running through my veins.

"Ouch.." I whispered kissing my fingers.

"Looks like someone's awake." I heard somebody say. This voice was familiar, like someone I knew.

"Who's there?" I demanded but it came out weaker than I expected. I heard someone laughing and pushing an apple into my cage. I saw a figure leaning down and lifting the tattered cloth covering my cage. Tall, lean, hooded figure with sea green orbs and a hinting scar just below his left eye.

"Felix, right?" I asked, trying to remember this Lost Boy name. He nodded and squeezed an apple into the cage.

"What's this?" I asked tossing the apple up and down.

"An apple?" Felix replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"I know what it is, I just wanted to know why?"

"Because you slept through two days already." he replied and my mouth dropped open.

"Two days!?" I nearly shouted. He shushed me.

"Quiet." He whispered looking behind his back. "I'm not supposed to be doing this."

"Sorry, but two days?! My mother must be worried." I whispered biting my lip at the thought of my mother. How could I have left her behind? Especially Charles and Alice. My father too! I felt tears pricking my eyes and I held them in.

"Can I go home?" I asked in a shaky voice. A gust of wind blew and I shivered.

"I'm afraid not. If Pan wants you, he'll have you." Felix said. He must've notice me shiver because the next thing he did was unthinkable for a Lost Boy. He took off his cape and pushed it into the cage. "Here, take this." he said with no emotion.

"Thank you." I muttered and I heard voices.

"Felix!" someone shouted and I saw Felix getting up.

"Bye Willow." he said and he covered the cage back. I put on the cape feeling its warmth, it smelt like earthy, the nice kind, and a little charred wood. I smiled and bit into the apple, avoiding the juice from dripping over my hands and dirtying the cape.

"Felix where were you?" Peter asked, annoyed that Felix was late.

"I was doing some chores." Felix replied quickly without thinking.

"I haven't given any chores yet." Peter said raising his eyebrow. "Never mind, I need you to do something."

"What?"

"Stop seeing Willow." Peter ordered.

"I..I don't." Felix stammered.

"I know you do. Stop it. She's mine. Hands off or you'll know." Peter growled, cracking his knuckles. Felix gulped and nodded and Peter smiled.

"Good. Now I'll be going to the Dark Hollow for three days. Do your chores and keep the boys in order." Peter commanded.

"Alright." Felix replied flatly and Peter smirked.

"I'll be going now." Peter said and he flew off. Once he was out of sight, Felix let out a sigh. Why was he even seeing Willow? There's must be something about Willow that draws him closer to her. Pan's words keep running through his mind.

_She's mine. Mine. Mine._

Felix sighed softly and called the boys to order.

"Boys! Come here!" Felix shouted and soon enough, a group of Lost Boys emerged from different parts of the forest.

"13..14..15..16." Felix muttered doing a head count. "Alright boys! Peter is gone for three days!" Felix announced and heard a few whoops of joy. "But you still have to do your chores." Felix said firmly and there were a few collective groans from the boys. "Off you go now." Felix said and the boys disappeared into the forests. Felix went into his room in Hangman's tree and found a note on the table.

_Saw the apple you gave Willow. Better check if it's poisoned lad. -Peter-_

Felix slammed his fist on the table dropping a few things.

"Damn it." Felix shouted and he quickly ran out where the cage was set. It was not there. Felix let out a loud groan and found another note left on the soil held down by an apple core browning.

_Looking for dear Willow? Let's play a game called hide and seek. She's hidden and you're seeking. Enjoy the game lad. -Peter-_

Now did only Felix knew he had feelings for the captive. He shuddered at the thought Pan had taken her away from him. He could just imagine Pan smirking at his reaction to Willow's disappearance.

"Argh! Pan!" Felix grumbled as he thought of the few places that Peter would've kept Willow. Echo Caves, Dead Man's Peak and Skull Rock. Out of those three places, Felix knew where Peter would have placed the cage in. Or where he thought it was.

Peter flew towards the Dark Hollow smirking at the thought of Felix finding his little trail of notes. He knew that Lost Boy has feelings for Willow, and it was going to ruin his plan. He wanted Willow to himself. He also knew the pirate has slight feelings for Willow as well. Knowing Willow, she would choose either the pirate or the Lost Boy. Peter shook his thoughts away.

"She's mine. All mine." Peter reassured himself as he flew. "Mine."

The Dark Hollow was where the shadows lurk and it was not a place anyone would stay. Peter knew this but he has to stay, for his reasons. Visiting the Hollow was asking for trouble but staying? It was a death sentence to yourself.

_~Jolly Roger~_

"Cap'n! Pan left something!" Mr Smee shouted from the deck. Hook was in his cabin taking a nap until Mr Smee woke him up.

"Smee what is so important that-" Hook was shocked. He saw a cage draped with a piece of tattered cloth sitting in the middle of the deck. All the crew members have stopped working and was staring intently at the cage. Mr Smee came up to Hook and passed him a note.

_Hello Captain. A game, my boys are playing, require your ship. See, in this cage, is the girl you've been eyeing. Let's play hide and seek with my boys. She, will be hidden in your ship and my boy, Felix, would do the seeking. Do not lift the cloth up unless you want another part of your body gone. -Peter-_

Hook raised his eyebrow while reading the note and once he was done, he folded it and tucked it in his pocket.

"Smee, leave the cage here." Hook commanded and Mr Smee nodded, getting all the members to get back to their work. Hook was tempted to lift the cloth up and see the girl but Pan's warning stopped him. He pushed the cage to side roughly, waking Willow up.

Felix crept away from the camp hoping none of the Lost Boys see him leaving the camp. Once he was out of sight, he began running, running towards the Echo Caves. He took a deep breath before entering. Felix knew exactly why Peter placed the cage in the Echo Caves. To see if Felix is willing enough to admit his deepest secret. Entering the Caves was simple but crossing over to the other end of the cave was difficult. Felix stepped in the cave feeling the cool air brush his face. He looked around for a cage of sort but there was nothing.

"Pan!" Felix groaned. Willow wasn't in the Echo Caves. Felix only knew one thing. The Jolly Roger. That's where Pan would least suspect Felix looking.

Willow's POV

I heard waves splashing and I felt like I was rolling about a little. I smelt the salty sea water and gulped. I was on the sea and I get seasick almost easily.

"Peter!" I screamed. "Let me out of here!" I heard laughter erupting. Even in a cage protected with magic, I could still smell stale rum coming from the breaths. I scrunched my nose up, this only meant one thing. I was in the Jolly Roger. I rolled my eyes and prepped my voice for the sweetest, sickest tone I ever used.

"Please, captain, would you be a fine gentleman and help me out?" I mocked sweetly. I hated this voice of mine which can reach to this pitch. I heard the laughter dying down and I saw leather boots in front of me.

"Missed me?" Hook teased and I rolled my eyes again.

"In your dreams captain."

"Ah but this is Neverland, the place where children visit in their dreams." This was going to be a long day. I hugged my knees.

"You still haven't answered my question, can you let me out of this cage?"

"No can do if I want my heart or shadow ripped out." Hook replied softly. I grimaced. That heart and shadow ripping just made Peter Pan seem even scarier.

"Oh, alright then. I'll just stay in this cage and rot in boredom." I said. It got chilly and I reached out for Felix's cape, luckily, it was still there. I threw it on and pulled the hood on.

I heard Hook sighing and walking away.

Felix ran from the Echo Caves as fast as he could towards the port. He brushed past trees and plants and spotted a tree house.

"Strange.." Felix murmured as he climbed up the tree house. As he climbed up the ladder, he stepped a loose rung and nearly fell off. Once he reached the tree house, he gasped. This tree house was just like how the Hangman's tree. Throws, fur, small weapons here and there, oaken chairs and he saw a large bottle of black fluid on the table which looked like Nightshade. Only one person knew how Hangman's tree looked like. Suddenly, he felt someone pulling him close and a knife on his throat.

"Tinkerbell, what a nice surprise." Felix mocked when he saw the fairy's pointed green shoes.

"What are you doing here?" Tinkerbell growled and Felix let out a laugh.

"Nice place," Felix murmured. "Just like Hangman's don't you think?" Felix smirked as he knew Tink was rolling her eyes.

"I let you go Lost Boy. Just don't tell anyone about this place." Tinkerbell said and she pushed Felix away. Felix took a step closer, just to taunt the fairy.

"And if I do?"

"I slit your throat in your sleep and feed your body to the mermaids." Tinkerbell threatened.

"Fine." Felix replied and he spotted a window overlooking the whole Neverland. "You built this?"

Tink nodded pouring a cup of liquid. "Fairy juice?" she asked Felix.

"I'll take a cup." Fairy juice was a power drink made only for fairies but if mixed with Nightshade, although a deadly poison, the poison neutralizes the toxins in fairy juice which makes fairy juice safe for mortals. Tink poured another cup of fairy juice, dropping a few drops of Nightshade into it before passing it to Felix. They clinked their cups and drank its contents quickly.

"Nice meeting you again Tink." Felix said as he climbed down the tree house to bid Tinkerbell goodbye.

"See you around Lost Boy." Tinkerbell winked and Felix went off towards the Jolly Roger.


	5. Chapter 5

_I may not be the most well behaved boy on this island, but I keep my promises ~OUAT~_

_~Jolly Roger~_

Soon enough, it became dark in Neverland. Night was falling and Willow could feel it. Willow gripped the bars of the cage and shook it relentlessly. The sound of her shaking the cage only woke Hook up who was a light sleeper.

"What's with the shaking love?" Hook yawned as he sat down next to the cage.

"I want to go home. And I'm hungry." Willow pouted crossing her arms. Hook rolled his eyes. Even though she looked like sixteen, she still acted like a child. Hook sighed and went down in the galley to look for fresh food. He found some apples, grapes and olives. He quickly mixed rum with sugar and dragged it outside.

"Here." Hook said pushing the plate of food into the cage.

"I hate olives." Willow stated as she scrunched her nose up at the sight of olives. She sighed, knowing this is all she has and began eating. "What's this?" Willow asked pointing at her cup of the rum and sugar mix.

"A drink." Hook replied vaguely. Willow reached for her cup as Hook poured sugar into it. Their fingers brush lightly and Willow quickly pulled away, blushing. She lifted the cup to her nose and from the smell of it, she could tell it was rum.

"Uh, I'll just let you enjoy your drink." Hook mumbled. "Good night Willow."

"Good night Hook." Willow replied. She left the cup in the cage not wanting to drink rum. Soon, her eyelids began dropping as she slowly fell asleep.

Felix noticed it was already night time and was no where near the Jolly Roger. Taking a few steps back, he fell into the leaves and tumbled back into the camp. Felix groaned loudly. He was just running in circles. He could just imagine Pan laughing but it actually sounded like him laughing. Felix got up dusting off leaves and earth of his pants. The boys had stopped their chores and were grouped around together.

"Damn it." Felix muttered under his breath. "What are you looking at? Get back to your chores."

The boys just stepped aside revealing a boy. His back was turned and he turned around smirking.

"Pan." Felix gritted his teeth.

"Felix! What a surprise!" Peter said acting shocked.

He may look like a boy but he's a bloody demon

Felix said nothing and stalked over to the Hangman's tree and went in. Peter whistled and the boys went back to doing their chores.

The moment Felix stepped into his own room, he jumped onto the bed without bothering to change. He shivered a little and remembered he gave his cape to Willow, smiling at the thought. Then, his mind flashed back when Peter said those words. Mine. She's mine. As if Peter knew Felix was thinking about him, Peter appeared in Felix's room.

"What do you want Pan?" Felix asked clenching his fists. Peter conjured up a chair and sat on it, legs propped up on the table.

"Can't I visit my most loyal friend?" Peter asked innocently, stressing the word 'loyal'. Felix bit his lip; ever since Willow was brought to Neverland, he hasn't exactly been 'loyal' to Pan.

"Uh, alright." Felix said slowly.

"I wanted to talk to you. Something about I don't know a girl, perhaps?"

"Spill it Pan." Felix spat.

"Where's your sense of adventure?!" Peter laughed. "I know you tried looking for Willow."

"I did. What's your point?"

"You never listened to me." Peter growled, his expression changing, from a playful one to an angry one. Never should anyone should make Peter angry.

"I'm tired of just watching all the children you bring to Neverland! They come, you go and we entertain!"

"This is MY island and you will listen to my orders!" Peter yelled and cracked his knuckles. Felix couldn't hear it and began ranting at Peter.

"So what if it's you island? Couldn't you at least-" Felix was cut off when Peter lunged his hand into his chest and ripped his heart out. Felix fell on the floor gasping for breath whilst Peter laughed. Ripping one's heart out only gives you control over the person. Crushing it would result in death whereas ripping one's shadow results in immediate death.

"Give..give that back.." Felix wheezed, reaching out.

"I would've just crushed it but I got another game in my mind." Peter smirked evilly. "You're under my control now Felix."

"Yes..Yes Pan." Felix nodded before exiting the room. Peter smiled and kept the heart carefully in a small wooden box with a gold latch. He saw the heart, red and glowing, pumping. It took a while to adjust at the sight as he had done this long ago to Captain James Hook entire crew. He locked the box with magic and walked towards his room. Gently, he placed the box contain Felix's heart on his chest of drawers.

"Morning boys!" Peter called out happily and got the boys to group out. "Today, you may all resume your chores but come back early, we're going to have fun." The boys let out cheers and went off into the forest. "Not yet Felix!" Felix came running back to Peter.

"Yes?"

"I want you to go and get Willow back from the Jolly Roger."

"But I thought you wanted her?" Felix asked innocently. Peter smiled to himself, at least now Felix knows where he stands.

"Yes I do, but this is a game." Peter explained. "A game to mess with Willow." Felix nodded and listened intently.

"I want you to go to the Jolly Roger, save Willow. Flatter her. Make her fall in love with you. Once you arrive, we crush her. I mean her heart, all the feelings for you. And I'll return your heart if you did a good job." Peter said.

"Alright." Felix said and he walked off towards the port.

_~Jolly Roger~_

Willow's POV

I heard shouting and loud noises and immediately woke up. I tried lifting the cloth up but there was no use. The magic was too strong. I straightened my back and stretched, it was extremely uncomfortable sleeping in a cage.

"She's there." I heard Hook eventually say. I heard footsteps coming my direction and lifted the cloth up. It was Felix.

"Come on Willow, let's get you out of here." Felix said and he unlatched the cage giving me his hand.

"Wait, how come you can open the cage?" I asked grabbing his hand and pulling myself up. I stood shakily, trying to adjust to the ship. Felix shrugged and led me towards the exit.

"Thanks Hook! For everything!" I called, looking behind. I saw him give me a smile and wave. We trekked through the forest in silence until Felix broke the silence.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Felix smiled. I blushed a little.

"No, not really." I whispered tucking a chunk of hair behind my ears.

"Well, they really are beautiful." Felix hinted, giving me a small smile. It was something about him that seemed to draw me closer to him. I lost myself in thought, daydreaming. Suddenly, I felt Felix's lips on mine. I was stunned for a moment but I continued kissing him back. We pulled away eventually, blushing hard.

"That just happened." I began, not knowing what to say.

"C'mon let's go back to camp." Felix say grabbing my hand and leading me. I stopped in my tracks.

"But why? Why can't I just go now?" I questioned.

"I'll protect you there. Pan won't lay a hand on you." Felix assured and I took a deep breath.

"Alright then." I said with confidence.

_~Hangman's Tree/Camp~_

"Felix! You are back with Willow!" Peter said, acting shocked. Felix led Willow to a tree log and asked her to sit.

"But Felix, what ever happens now?" Willow asked, confused.

"I'll protect you," Felix said kissing her on the cheek. Peter looked away with a tinge of jealousy. But this is all part of a game. 'Just a game.' Peter assured himself. Willow smiled.

"I told you she's mine already!" Peter shouted at Felix. It was all acting.

"You can't because I love her!" Felix shouted back. Peter acted stunned.

"You do?" Willow asked nervously.

"I do." Felix whispered. Peter held back a smile. His plan was going so well.

"So you two have a romance going on?" Peter taunted. "Well that leaves only one thing," Peter lunged forward and reached into Felix's chest. He pulled away and gasped.

"Felix, where is your heart?" Willow asked. She ran forward and pushed his hair away from his face. Peter waved his hand, changing Felix's emotions.

"Stop!" Felix pushed Willow away. She stepped away shocked.

"What?"

"Go away." Felix growled.

"I thought.. I thought.." Willow stammered.

"You thought." Felix said emotionless. Willow bit her lip and a tear escaped her eye. She looked at Felix and took off running into the forests.

"Well done Felix! Great acting!" Peter called, clapping. Peter got up and clapped Felix on his back. "Great job, you deserve your heart back." Peter waved his hand and the wooden box appeared. He pulled out the heart and shoved his hand into Felix's chest and place back the heart. Memories and reality washed through his mind. He saw Willow's happy expression and then when he pushed her away. Tears were in her eyes and she ran away.

"Remember that is what happens when you take my things." Peter whispered. Felix was about to retort back but bit his tongue. He was in enough trouble with Pan and didn't want anymore. Instead, he sighed and went back to his room in Hangman's tree.

**HELLO GAIS :D SO I recieved a Guest comment from someone who thought my characters were confusing. I'M SORRY FOR THAT IF U R READING D: I know I keep piling up with new characters but most of them just for the chapter or next. I think for now the MAINS are Willow, Peter, Felix and Hook. JANE will appear in a few other chapters along with her family but for now, I'm focusing on Neverland. MHMKAYBYE :)**

**ILYSM GAIS! FAV AND REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Willow's POV

_It is so much easier to get people to hate something than believe._

How could he? I thought he.. he.. I bit back the tears that threatened to flow as I tried running as far as I can from the camp. I just want to get off this wretched place and go back home, with my family. Speaking of my family, I haven't thought about them for a very long time. I pushed past the branches and leaves and found my feet dug into the soft beach sand. I spotted the Jolly Roger from afar.

'Should I or should I not?' I debated in my mind. From being held captive in a cage in the Jolly Roger, I could tell Hook was a man of his words but can I trust him? That was the question. He is a pirate and Peter, well I think he's a bloody demon! I'd rather take my chances with the pirate rather than that demon. I inhaled the salty smell of the sea and slowly ran on the soft sand, leaving my shoes behind as they were torn already. I felt the cold air brush my cheeks as I pushed on towards the Jolly Roger. I took a deep breath before swiftly climbing onto a few boxes and barrels and swung myself quickly over and onto the ship. The moment my feet touch the wooden floor, I knew I was a deep trouble. The pirates immediately drew their swords and point them in my direction.

"Uhm, I want to speak to your captain!" I stammered. It sounded much more braver in my head. I heard the pirates sniggering and one of them stepped closer to me. Oh, he reeked. He smelt of stale rum, sweat and much more other horrid things I rather not describe.

"And what would a pretty lady want with our captain?" he drawled. This was even worse, his breath was just plain horrid. I took a step back and was about to say something until I heard Hook's voice.

"What' going on mates?" I heard his voice ask. The crew stepped aside and I found myself rushing to Hook. I hugged him tightly and broke down right in front of the crew. "Shhh, Willow. What's wrong?" he asked, his soft blue eyes looking down on hers.

"Pan.. he.. he and Felix.." I stuttered and Hook shushed me.

"Let's go back to my cabin." Hook said, ushering me to his cabin. "Go back to work men!" The pirates scrambled back to work and I slowly dragged my feet on the cold wooden flooring.

I sat down on the bed which was surprisingly comfy and bounced a little until I realised I was dirty.

"Oops, sorry about that." I said, quickly getting up and tried to brush off some dirt.

"It's okay." Hook said and he bit his lip. "I'll get you some clothes." I raised an eyebrow. How could Hook have women's clothes on board his ship? I saw him exit the room and I took this as a chance to just see his room. It was like a typical captain's room. Maps, telescopes and quill pens were scattered everywhere on his table. I look up to see constellations of stars and they were all marked. I took a peep at his captain's log which was left open.

_July 27th_

_Pan was never a man of his word, I should've known that. He never holds his end in the deals. But there's one thing I can't admit, Pan does keep his promises. Why won't he let me off this island? I've been here, holding up generations of my late brother, I just want to return home._

I saw the maps and they were all furiously scribbled with markings and coordinates. Suddenly, I heard the door open and I turned around to find Hook with another man which was rather small in size.

"This is Tiny. He is a master in clothes. I think he can fashion you something rather quickly." Hook said. I saw Tiny run up to my and measured my body. He had tiny glasses perched on his nose and a rather clean mustache. I think he's the only clean pirate in the whole Jolly Roger. I saw him run to a small chest tucked in the corner and rummaged through rolls and rolls of fabric of a variation of colours. There were bright reds, oranges, blues, greens, purples and many other hues of coloured silks. There were also a few rolls with intricate patterns sewn with gold or silver material.

"Now why does a pirate have so much silk when all you wear is leather?" I asked teasingly. Hook rolled his eyes.

"There's a thing called treasure dearie. It's remarkable I tell you." he replied sarcastically. I saw Tiny ended up choosing an aquamarine silk with a mint coloured lace pattern, a robin blue silk and a celeste blue silk. I raised my eyebrow at the colour choice. Surely he knew that I was going to be thrown around here and there in the forest. As if reading my mind, he shrugged and pushed back the chosen silks and pulled out new colours. A dark brown silk, a russet brown, and light wheat colour which goes with my hair. He dragged the silks out of the room and told us he was going to make them in another room which left me and Hook alone.

"So, what brings you to the Jolly Roger?" Hook asked. I hung my head down.

"The Lost Boys."

"What about them?"

"Something happened and I hate the whole lot." I said softly. My mind flashed back to the campfire and I poured out the tale quickly, tears streaming down. As I told, I moved closer to Hook and just lay down on his shoulder. I really needed a shoulder to cry on right now.

"Pan is evil. Worse than I thought." Hook said breaking the silence. I said nothing to that. I really can't judge him but who takes away a girl from her family and expect her to adjust to your so called family? Peter Pan. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

"Where is she?!" Peter yelled at a Lost Boy that has returned from the forest. He had sent out all the Lost Boys to look for Willow but there was no luck so far.

"Why not just ask the mermaids? Or use your magic?" Felix sneered.

"I already owe the mermaids!" Peter yelled, throwing a rock at Felix which he dodged easily. "But Willow is different, I can't track her, I lost her trail!" Peter shouted. A Lost Boy tapped Peter on his shoulder. Annoyed, he whipped around and ripped the boy's shadow out of his body! The Lost Boy fell to the ground and said the few words Pan wanted to hear.

"I know where Willow is." he choked and Peter clutched the shadow tightly before returning it to his body.

"Tell me, where is that girl?" Peter asked, holding the boy by his collar.

"She's at the Jolly Roger, with Hook." the boy said and Peter dropped him. Hook? That sly pirate.

I expected more from you captain.

_~Jolly Roger~_

"This is beautiful!" Willow exclaimed when Tiny had returned with the hand sewn clothes. It was a russet brown dress which stopped a few inches above her ankles with white puffy sleeves and a sewn on wheat corset tightened with leather twine and also, a large cape with a hood made of dark brown material with a darker brown lace detailing and gold rope. Willow gladly took the clothes and was shown to a private room where she could change. Minutes later, she emerged from the room with her new outfit.

"Willow.. You look.. Amazing." Hook breathed. Indeed he was right. Willow did look stunning. The dress complimented her tiny figure and small waist, clinging not too tightly on her petite frame. The cape was an amazing addition to the dress. What was left was shoes.

"Tiny, by any chance, did you make some shoes?"

"I did sir," Tiny said, producing a pair of brown ankle boots. Willow raised an eyebrow. This new fashion style was completely different than the ones in London. In London, people mostly wore trench coats over their short dresses complimented with a small hat of any sort and for the men, usually a black coat over their long sleeved shirts. Willow gave a small smile and stepped into the small, brown ankle boots which were surprisingly comfortable.

"Thank you Hook, for everything." Willow said graciously as she leant up to give Hook a small peck on the cheek. Hook blushed and touched his cheek.

"The pleasure's all mine Willow." Hook said, giving a small bow. Willow waved and she stepped back down on the port when the pirates went back to their chores. Suddenly a rough, calloused hand grabbed her wrist and placed the other on her mouth, preventing her from screaming. She gave the attacker a kick and he grunted.

"So you like games? Two can play at that game." Peter said and he knocked Willow out with his magic. He slung her over her shoulder and carried her limp body back to camp.

"Pan would be back any minute and you leave the campsite like this?" Felix shouted at a nearby Lost Boy. He needed something to get his mind off Willow. Apparently Peter has different ideas. Carrying Willow over his shoulder, he walked into the deeper parts of the forest, twisting and turning until he arrived at an old, battered tree house. 'Perfect.' he thought. None of the Lost Boys ever came here which made it all better. Peter gently placed Willow into the small bed into the corner, lifting up the covers to keep her warm. A stray hair fell onto Willow's face and Peter brushed it aside, revealing a fair, rosy cheeked face, smiling. Willow suddenly got up, yawning and stretching her arms.

"Why is it," she yawned. "That you always have to use that darn sleeping spell?" she asked. "And where am I?"

"Girls talk too much." Peter muttered but Willow heard the remark.

"What?" she mocked and Peter just rolled his eyes.

"The sleeping spell is too make sure you don't make any noise and you're in my old tree house." Peter said. "It has been here, since, ah, I forgot." Peter sensed a tingling feeling in his feet. Someone has just entered Neverland. Not just someone, a group of people. Peter bit his lip. Trapping those people would be an option but he needed to stay with Willow.

"I have to go. There are people here in Neverland."

"So now Neverland is on maps."

"These aren't people from your world. They're intruders." Peter snapped. Willow scoffed and lay back down to sleep.

"Intruders. Right." she muttered in her sleep.

_~Dead Man's Cave~_

"Here's the hourglass!"

Peter sat perched behind the giant hourglass filled entirely out of gold dust. It showed how much magic left in Neverland. Breaking it would give one all of Neverland's magic. Peter noticed the number of intruders had increased.

"Fifteen..Sixteen..Seventeen.." he counted to himself. Seventeen members. He couldn't take all of them down. As he crawled up to get a better view and call the boys, his panpipe slipped from his pocket and came crashing down onto the floor. Peter winced and hid behind a rock, breathing heavily.

"Where's that darn hammer?" a man called out, clearly annoyed. They're about to break the hourglass! Ignoring his second thoughts, he flew down, rather calmly and stood behind what seem like the leader. He tapped his shoulder and the leader turned around quickly.

"Well, well, well. More intruders. Haven't I told your king to stay away from my island." Peter taunted. The intruders stood and stared at him, clearly, they weren't the same intruders that came into Neverland before. "What? Never seen someone fly before?"

"Begone boy." he spat. Peter faked looking hurt. "Where's your king?" he sneered.

"We don't have any kings in Neverland. Just me." Peter replied, arching an eyebrow. The leader pushed his way past Peter and swung the hammer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Peter warned rather carefully. Peter thought quickly. The Pandora Box! He shut his eyes for a moment and the box appeared in his hand. It was a small black box with intricate black patterns and swirls decorated around the box, along with a glowing red orb in the middle with gold edging. "I think this is more valuable than the glass."

The intruders peered at the strange box as they never seen it before. Quickly, Peter waved his hand around the red orb, unleashing red fog, and trapping the intruders in swiftly. He chuckled softly to himself. Silly mundanes.

_Peter Pan never fails._

**Hello lovelies :D School has already begun and it's taking it's toll on me. Super stressed, so much work and here I managed to produce such a tiny chapter. I swore it looked longer on Word. Anyways, thanks for the wait! LUBB YOU GAIS :***

**XOXO, Alex**


	7. Chapter 7

Willow turned over and lay on her left side, drooling over Peter's pillow. 'It was a rather funny sight.' Peter thought smirking at Willow. He tossed the Pandora Box up and down on his left palm, hearing the annoyed shouts from the intruders in the box. Laughing quietly to himself, he draped the blanket that fell to the floor over Willow before taking off back to the camp but stopped. Willow sniffed at that action and Peter saw her cheeks glistening with fresh blotches of tear stains. He also noticed the puffiness below her eyes and her cheeks no longer rosy but red. Most people would've taken this as a sign of homesickness and let her go but this is Peter Pan. He had no more feelings. All the Lost Boys were once as merry and cheerful as Peter such as hunting, capturing Indians, looking for buried treasure. Now, they cower and live under fear with Pan. Peter just took a side glance, to see if anyone was there, as he heard rustling. No one was there.

_But with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide_

Peter took one last look at Willow, flying off before giving her a small peck on her left cheek. He smiled but his stony façade came back on and he mentally slapped himself for that move. 'Stupid me.' he thought. He had to do something to get over that move. Rip out some shadows or hearts?His lips curled into a smile, not the warm ones, an evil sign. Cracking his knuckles he trekked into the Dark Forest, ready for action.

Willow's POV

I felt a small tingling sensation on my left cheek. I got up quickly, my fingers brushing the area, a smile playing on my lips. I don't know what it is but it sure felt good. I swung my feet out of the bed, dragging the blanket along to the open space which looked like a window. I wrapped the blanket around my body, as my warm clothes were mysteriously changed to night clothes. I dragged my bare feet across the cold wood floor towards a small chest of drawers. Inside were matches, kerosene lamp and an apple. My hands shakily lit the lamp as I tried to warm my freezing hands.

Willow's lips were cracked slightly, and hinting at a blue shade. Shaking, she lights the last match left on the kerosene lamp. Neverland seemed to have a sudden change of weather from tropic warm to ice cold. Barely enough voice she croaks, "Help..", before falling to the floor.

Peter heard Willow's call. He sat bent on a log and looked up, perking his ears up.

"Boys, wait here." Peter commanded. He couldn't risk any of the boys knowing where he kept Willow. She was his. And his only. He quickly flew to the tree house and saw Willow crumpled on the floor, lamp blew out and shivering. Willow clutched the blanket as if it was her prized possession. Peter hastily scooped her up in his arms bridal style, warming her up instantly. Her lips returned to its pale pink shade and she snuggled into his chest. Peter ignored her actions and flew back to Hangman's.

_~Jolly Roger~_

The sound of the liquor cup slamming down on the oaken table from the captain's cabin could be heard throughout the ship. Hook poured yet another shot of rum, the hot liquid burning his throat. But he was used to it. It must've been his fourth or fifth bottle because he reeked of stale rum.

"Smee!" he called out roughly. Mr Smee bounded into the cabin, clutching a mop and bucket, suds and bubbles sticking to his damp shirt.

"Yes.. Yes captain?" he stammered. A drunk captain was never in a good mood.

"That girl." Hook trailed off, leaning back on his chair. "Who is she?"

"Which..Which girl?"

"Tall fair and rosy, brown hair with little bits of blonde.." Hook murmured.

"Oh, you mean Pan's captive. Aye, her name is Willa or Willow I think. Beautiful young lady I say." Mr Smee babbled. Hook's ears perked at the word captive.

"Captive!" Hook shouted, grabbing Mr Smee by the collar with his hook. "Go.. go find her!" Hook commanded before passing out on the floor. Mr Smee sighed. The captain must've gone through a lot. Dragging the boy, like he has done when the captain was a little boy, he placed the captain in his bed and dimmed the lights.

~_Hangman's Tree~_

"Get her some hot soup!" Peter yelled at a nearby Lost Boy. The Lost Boy nodded quickly before scampering off inside the tree. Felix stroked Willow's soft curls by the campfire as Peter furiously ran his fingers through his messy hair pacing up and down. 'Something's not right.' he thought. Neverland has never dropped to this cold before. The younger boys sat huddled together, clutching fur throws and warming their hands by the fire whilst the older ones walked up and down rubbing their hands together for warmth.

"Here.. here's the soup." the Lost Boy said, holding out the bowl of soup. Felix grabbed the bowl and slowly tip the bowl into Willow's mouth. Willow choked a little and woke up.

"Gee, thanks." she said sarcastically to Felix, remembering what happened days ago. As she got up, she stumbled a little and held Felix's shoulder for support. She took small steps into the tree and disappeared into it.

"So, Pan, why is it beginning to freeze here?" Felix asked, hugging himself. Peter sighed, his eyes no longer green with gold flecks. The gold flecks were fading and the green was turning lighter.

"Neverland's dying." he said softly, without the smug or playful ring to his voice. "Only Willow can save it."

"But how?"

"I need her heart Felix."

Willow, who has quietly crawled out the the tree heard bits of their conversation, gasped at the last remark and all eyes were on her. Her lips quivered. That must've been the reason why she was brought here. To save Neverland.

"Willow it's okay.." Felix cooed taking a step towards her but she backed away, fear in her eyes.

"Stay away from me." she growled, barely looking up. She clenched her fists. "You.. You're a monster!" she shouted, pointing at Peter and with that said, she took off running from the camp yet again but in the wrong direction, towards the mermaid lagoon. Peter stood there rooted, expressionless, whilst Felix tried running after her.

"Don't." Peter warned. "We all know why I need her heart."

_~Mermaid's Lagoon~_

The mermaid lagoon was a twisted yet enchanting place to be in. The mermaids were often spotted sitting on the large rocks in the lagoon, combing their long hair or just basking in the warm sun. Willow leaned her body against one of the sturdy trees found near the lagoon. She watched as the mermaids raked the combs through their long, silky hair or just twirl their tails around, but they shivered a little. One of the mermaids caught her stare and beckoned a pale finger towards Willow. Willow took small steps as the mermaids began singing, each step a small and less careful step.

She ended up near the edge where all the mermaids crowded, fascinated by their looks. The mermaids were definitely vain but they were still pretty. Each mermaid was different from the other. There were six mermaids. The first and second had long blonde hair, one cascading down her chest with a white shell bra and a pink blossoms in her hair and the other blonde had a white flower lei covering her chest. The third and fourth had bright orange hair but one was up in a ponytail held together with a yellow fern and had a the other had a yellow seaweed crown in her hair and her hair covered her chest area. The fifth and sixth had jet black hair, one wearing a lotus leaf hat with orange starfishes as her bra and the other had a sharp, coral crown and white shell bra as well. All the mermaid's tails were identical, a light blueish green.

Willow knelt down at the edge. The mermaid with the yellow crown gripped her hand a little too hard but Willow was too hypnotized to notice. Once drowned, if you're lucky or mainly pretty, you end up like the mermaids or just left down there. The mermaids knew how much this girl meant to Pan but they just wanted a little fun. Willow pulled away but instead, stepped on the stepping stones leading to the center of the lagoon.

"Could I go to the waterfall?" Willow asked politely. The mermaids giggled and nodded. Willow sat on one of the large rocks and picked up a conch shell, admiring the patterns and designs, blowing into it making a funny sound. The mermaids laughed at her attempts and one filled a large shell with water. The mermaid shushed the others and on a count of three, send the ice cold water on Willow, like what they were about to do to her mother when her mother was in Neverland. Willow let out a loud squeal and stomped her foot childishly. Her curls stuck close to her body and her nightgown clinging on tightly.

Peter heard her and thought she was in trouble. He quickly flew to where the sound came from and saw Willow politely refusing the mermaid's offer to have a swim but they were pulling harder and harder.

"Atlanteia!" Peter crowed. The orange haired mermaid with the crown looked up, batting her eyelashes.

"Yes Peter?" she asked in a sickly tone. Peter ignored her flirty looks and shook his head at the shivering Willow.

"Look at her, poor thing, she's shivering." The mermaids groaned and crossed their arms. Ever since Peter was in Neverland, the mermaids always had the eyes for this playful boy. Especially the princess of the Indian tribe, Tiger Lily. Atlanteia curved her body to fit the oddly shaped rock, swinging her tail about.

"We were only trying to drown her." she said as if it was the most normal thing to happen. Peter rolled his eyes and picked the shivering Willow. Willow screamed and began hitting Peter.

"Don't touch me you monster!" she yelled throughout the flight back to Hangman's Tree. She soon passed out reaching Hangman's Tree. The boys again prepped a tent but Peter stopped them.

"How about a cage, and a game?" he said with an evil glint in his eyes. The boys let out whoops and cheers except for Felix who sulkily stood behind the fire. Peter noticed Felix's frown and returned it with his signature smirk. Peter Pan never fails.

**AND HELLO I HAVE RETURNED MY LOVELIES :D Has it been so long? Gosh I enjoyed writing this chapter because it was inspired by Once :D The mermaid lagoon scene, anyone remember that scene from the first Peter Pan? ;) I really missed FanFiction. As you all know, my story, Forbidden Love has been put on HOLD. *gasps* I know, but that story isn't really how I wanted it to be going so until then, I'm working on this story until it reaches the number of chapters my other story has. Tata lovelies :) **

**XOXO**


End file.
